1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural equipment attachments providing aid to the handicapped and elderly, and more particularly pertains to a lawnmower fifth wheel which may be employed to provide partial physical support for a human operator thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support attachments for agricultural equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, agricultural equipment attachments heretofore devised and utilized for providing aid to the handicapped and elderly are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a lawnmower fifth wheel in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,116 to Wykhuls discloses a handle support for a walk-behind mower comprising a pair of support arms pivotally affixed to a cross member attached to a rear portion of the lawnmower motor. The Wykhuls invention is devised to compensate for the generally flimsy nature of stamped sheet metal lawnmower decks wherein the deck warps objectionably when a handle affixed thereon is used to rotatably lift the front portion of the lawnmower for negotiating turns and performing other operations. There is no human physical support advantage in the Wykhuls invention. The present invention comprises a single wheeled frame devised to provide at least partial physical support to a human lawnmower operator while not impeding the movements thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,365 to Andersson et al. a caster wheel supported agricultural implement with self-locking caster wheel is disclosed. The Andersson et al. invention comprises a tool carrying frame for agricultural implements wherein one caster wheel is latched against free trailing. The Andersson et al. invention has no provision for supporting a human user of agricultural equipment to which the invention is attached. The present invention provides a partial physical support for a human operator of agricultural equipment and more specifically a lawnmower.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,605 to Olin et al. a rear wheel support apparatus for a three wheel vehicle is described. The Olin et al. invention comprises an angularly disposed tubular sleeve and spindle driven wheel attachment means primarily for use on mowing machines. The Olin et al. invention has no provision for supporting an elderly or handicapped individual user of the mowing machine or other equipment employing the invention therewithin. The present invention comprises an axle mounted singular wheel affixed to a four wheeled mower in a manner which provides substantial bodily support for a human user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,849 to Stoessel et al. a caster wheel arm is disclosed for supporting the windrow pickup header of a forage harvester. Disadvantages in this prior art lies in a lack of an attachment system for a common lawnmower and furthermore in an inability to provide physical support for a human user. The present invention comprises a framework and single wheel attaching to a lawnmower for the purpose of partially supporting the body of an elderly or disabled user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,406 to Soteropulos discloses an agricultural machine with alternate caster wheel positions. The disclosure teaches a traction unit for self propelled equipment having a right triangular main frame wherein a single caster wheel may be removably disposed in any of two mounting positions thereon. The disclosure makes no provision for supporting elderly or handicapped persons involved in using the equipment having the Soteropulos invention affixed thereon. The present invention comprises a single wheel affixed to a portion of a power lawnmower in a manner which provides at least partial physical support to a user thereby permitting the elderly and handicapped to use lawnmowing equipment.
In this respect, the lawnmower fifth wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the maneuverability of a power lawnmower and furthermore providing some physical support for a human operator.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved lawnmower fifth wheel which can be employed to aid the operator of lawnmower type agricultural equipment by providing physical support. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve agricultural equipment attachments. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.